Shirotora
Shirotora (白 虎), Siratora in the Russian translation, is a slender, tall, black and white she-wolf whose striping recalls that of a tiger. She is Urashima's granddaughter and Near's cousin. Physical appearance Shirotora is a light built, slim, and slender wolf. She has long legs and an elongated snout, and she can run very fast. Her fur colour is black and white, with white underbelly, eartips, eyebrows, cheeks, legs and underside of tail. Her black fur forms a complicated pattern on her body. She has a black "helmet" on her head, with two stripes on each of her cheeks. Her neck, shoulders, thighs, and body are black with straight, spear-like stripes scattered on the border between black and white fur. She also has a black diamond-like marking on each of her legs, and black "sockets" on her paws. Her toes, however, are white in colour. Shirotora's eyes are sharp and have a cunning expression, with small, black, round irises. Personality Intelligent and cunning, but also sweet and caring, Shirotora knows very well how to make herself respected and when to stay submitted instead. She is the first one to joke around, and she especially likes making her grandfather Urashima go insane, by profiting from the fact that he is in his old years. She also likes joking with Led, her love interest, even if the fact that he doesn't love her back makes her sad. In a dangerous situation, she gets very protective towards those she loves. History and Near.]] 'Before the events of the comic' Shirotora's mother was Urashima's daughter, while her father was a Siberian Husky who joined the pack led by Urashima and his mate. When Shirotora and her brother were born, however, their parents left the pack to create one of their own, later joined by Near's parents too. Shirotora's brother also left later on, and this made her very sad. However, some months later, she and her grandparents found an abandoned pup on the shore. It was Lednacek, and Urashima decided not to leave him alone to die, but to raise him as his own pup. 'As of Chapter One' As she and Led grew up, Shirotora gradually developed feelings for her new friend, even if he seemed to ignore them. After Urashima's tragic death, Led decided to leave with a stranger grey wolf he had just met, in order to fight evil. Shirotora's heart was broken, as she remembered her beloved brother doing the same years earlier, and she burst into tears. However, she never actually found the strength to tell Led how much she loved him, and, seeing he visibly wasn't interested in her, she decided that she wouldn't force him into living a life he did not want, so she let him go, while she remained on the shore with her cousin Near. As of Chapter Two Shirotora does not make any appearance in Chapter Two. However, the following events take place during the one-year gap between Chapters One and Two. Not long after Led's departure, Shirotora met a dog that looked very familiar to her. He looked like her brother, only, he was a purebreed Siberian Husky, and he was red and white, while her brother was black and white like her. The husky, named Takeshi, was worried about her feeling sad, and he regularly came to guard Urashima's grave along with her and Near. 'As of Chapter Three' Shirotora does not make any appearance in Chapter Three. 'As of Chapter Four' Shirotora makes a brief appearance during a flashback in Chapter Four. She is seen with Near , C.Y. and Led on Urashima's shore, the dawn right after his death. 'As of Chapter Five' Shirotora does not make any appearance in Chapter Five. 'As of Chapter Six' Relationships With Led Little did Led know that, right from the moment he got accepted into his new pack, Shirotora grew an infatuation towards him. Shirotora's crush was very clear, because the she-wolf had attentions only for Led, and neglected her duties and kept ignoring her grandfather's requests. Shirotora's attentions mainly consisted of jokes, tricks, and hidden love messages, that Led, in his initial thoughtlessness and naiveté, simply ignored, not understanding what "having a crush" meant. When Led clearly stated that he "had never fallen in love with anybody", Shirotora felt the world weighing upon her. She grew sadder, and she also started considering that Led did not want her as his mate. Later, at Urashima's ceremony, Shiro's heartbreaking words made Led feel ashamed of what he had said. He did not know that she loved him that much, and he had realized just then. But he had made his decision, and in addition, the stranger grey wolf attracted him so much. Led gave an affectionate lick to Shirotora as a last goodbye, and interrupted their relationships by going away with C.Y.. On her side, Shirotora was finally happy for him. True, she would have loved to be his mate, but she knew that this wasn't what Led wanted, and she did not want to force him into a life he did not like. She simply walked away with Near, leaving him and the stranger alone. Trivia *In the initial rendition of the comic, Shirotora and Led were not meant to love each other. *Shirotora is slightly older than Lednacek. *Shirotora is one of the four characters that do not know C.Y.'s name as of now. The other ones are Near, Steel and Urashima. *Shirotora and Tiikeri are both based on the same animal, the tiger . Moreover, their names both contain the word 'tiger' in it, in Japanese for Shirotora, and in Finnish for Tiikeri. *According to her Japanese name, "Shirotora" should actually be formatted to "Shiro Tora", two separate words. When joined together in fact, the Kanji for "Shiro" (白) and the one for "Tora" (虎) are spelled "Byakko" (白虎) instead of "Shirotora". Read more Category:Female